danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Jataro Kemuri
Jataro Kemuri '(煙 蛇太郎 ''Kemuri Jatarō) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Jataro is well-versed in art and crafts. His title is “'''Ultimate Arts and Crafts Period”'' (超小学生級の「図工の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no ''“''zukō no jikan”). Jataro is one of the five members of the group called the Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the “Priest” class. Appearance Jataro wears leather mask covering all his face except his gray eyes, which show a scalpel shaped pattern in his irises. He is apparently fair-skinned and when his mask is removed he reveals a beautiful face, with light brown hair. He wears a long baggy brown shirt with a red tie, orange-brown shorts and a brown apron. The apron has his tools for sculpting and drawing attached to it. He also has the same silver badge all Soldiers of Hope members wear. He also carries a white elementary schoolbag decorated with a flame motif and filled with more tools on his back at all times. His apron as well as the tool set he carries and his bag are branded with the emblem of the "Priest" class. Personality He’s acknowledged by both himself and those around him for being hated, and so he seems content with that fact. He is also shown to be quiet and shy, as shown when Nagisa volunteers Jataro for a self-introduction. He begins stuttering and asking if he could have a bit more time to think of what he was going to say before actually going through with it. Throughout his introduction, Jataro's thoughts are disorganized and off-topic, some being innocent and some not. He is shown to have some sort of mental or emotional instability, which becomes evident when he lapses into his episodes of rambling. After Nagisa becomes impatient with Jataro during his introduction, thus interrupting him, Jataro becomes visibly distraught and mumbles how his skin was 'beginning to crawl and itch' and how he wished to 'tear it all off.' History Prior to the Tragedy Jataro was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. Jataro is great at drawing, but is unknowingly hated by others, however he accepts it without argument. Following Jataro's outburst after his introduction Kotoko steps in immediately, informing Komaru that Jataro's parents 'weren't around'. It is later learned that he was constantly neglected by his parents and was verbally abused and told to die during their rare interactions. This may be the reason why he is so accepting of hate. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Jataro is first seen in the news reporting room, where he messes around with the dead new anchor's corpse along with Masaru and Kotoko. He questions if zombies really growl like Masaru had done, but is quickly shut up by him. He proceeds to join in their game by helping push the 'zombie' along in its chair to chase after Kotoko and Nagisa. He is later seen with the other Soldiers of Hope in the main hall, talking about his status as "Ultimate Arts and Craft Period". When Monaka arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru. Not long after Servant arrives, Jataro and the other Soldiers of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through through and back down into Towa City. Excluding Monaka, the Soldiers of Hope each discuss the 'game' and claiming that they will be the winner. Jataro mutters how the 'game' and real life were two seperate things so 'maybe someone as hated as me could win.' Kotoko shows disgust at his 'rare motivation'. After Masaru's supposed death, he is seen alongside Kotoko and Monaka in mourning. It is stated after Jataro's own 'death' that he personally built the mourning shrine for Masaru--as Monaka's excuse to not give him one in return. Following Masaru's death, he engages Toko and Komaru in a fight. He has several Monokumas to come and fight for him before escaping. Then, he challenged Toko and Komaru officially in an arena match. After being beaten, like Masaru, the Monokuma Kids grabbed and pulled him in. In his execution, his mask is removed, and soon after, he is supposedly beaten to death. In the end, all that is left is his mask. Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Jataro's advisor. Jataro, however, 'died' before they could interact in-game. Fellow Soldiers of Hope The other Soldiers of Hope don't seem to pay much attention to him. Because of his isolation as a child, this may be the reason that Jataro accepts the abuse so passively, as he sees negative attention better than no attention at all. Kotoko, in particular, seems to bully him the most, and calls him a variety of names. That being said, Jataro seems to think of them as his friends. When Masaru supposedly died, he mourned him openly. However, when Jataro 'died', the remaining Soldiers of Hope did not seem as affected. Kotoko and Monaka both admit that neither cared for his death, and that they mutually hated him. In a CG photograph unlocked after the credits, Jataro is still alive, shown without his mask hugging Nagisa's left arm, this may imply that Nagisa had a change of heart and now has befriended him. Junko Enoshima Jataro, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. He adressess her 'big sister Junko'. Quotes * "Ah--wait . . . can I practice my introduction beforehand? Bicycle wheels... when I stare at them it makes me kind of anxious, y'know? If you stuck your hand in while the wheel was moving, it would hurt! Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. Aa--I'm Jataro Kemuri. Why is it that the skin of birds not taste better? My speciality is art, so I was named 'Ultimate Arts Period'. I'm capable of anything to do with art, my ability with things like nail pullers and lacquer is perfect. For the Warriors of Hope, I'm in charge of the "Priests". Aa--I wonder if insects really come from space? Ugh... what do I say--I'm the Priest, Jataro Kemuri." * "We don't have to kill the people in ice cream shops, right? Ice cream can't be evil." * "I only know a few kanji, but I'll sign your stomach, if that's okay." (To Komaru; while holding what is presumably a chisel or other sharp tool.) * "Aa--you said it! I was going to say that but you said it before I could! Ugh... my chest is crawling and itching... I want to tear and scratch it off!" * "There was a demon extermination party, but everyone hates me, so I was left out for part of it." * "Wonderful, wonderful, cock-a-doodle-doo! We will create a paradise for children by just ourselves!" Trivia *The name “Kemuri” (煙) used here as a surname is also a noun meaning “smoke” or “fumes” - matching both Jataro's color scheme and his title; since some artistic craft involve the risk of exposure to toxic fumes. *“Jataro” (蛇太郎) is composed of the kanji 蛇 - “snake”, 太 - “plump” (figuratively used in names as “healthy”) and 郎 -“son”. The name could refer to Jataro's patchy mask which is somewhat reminiscent of reptile scales. * Jataro is the second Soldier of Hope member to be defeated. * After his 'death', Kotoko and Monaka refer to Jataro as 'Snake-chan'--though, due to their mutual hate of him, it is most likely an insult. * Jataro likes people who hate him and the drum type of washing machines. He hates himself and people who won't hate him. * Jataro's blood type is O. * Jataro can be seen in a CG unlocked at the end of the game along with Masaru, Kotoko and Nagisa. The title of this CG is "Children After The Story", suggesting his survival. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Male Category:Status Unknown